Uruk (Shadow of Mordor)
|-|Grunts= |-|Captain/Warchief= |-|Overlord= Summary The Uruk are upgraded form of regular Orcs. They have a leadership system, where betrayal is common. Soldiers kill other Soldier to gain Ranks, and will betray their captains. Thanks to Sauron's return to Mordor, the Uruk have gained new guidance and strength. Without, the rule of Sauron, Uruk squabble over power and lead by their Warchiefs. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | 9-B | Likely 8-A | 8-A | At least 8-A | At least 8-A, likely higher Name: Uruk-Hai Origin: Shadow of Mordor Gender: Male Age: Varies, but the oldest one had lived during the First Age. Classification: Enhanced Orcs Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery | All previous abilities now with Regeneration (High-Low), Stealth Mastery, Skilled combatant, Enhanced Senses, Poison Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Fire Manipulation (Can lace their weapons with fire, poison or curse), Resistance to Fire, Frost, Poison, and Curse Manipulation, Summoning (Can summon normal uruks, caragors or graugs), Resistance to Morality Manipulation, Berserk Mode, Status Effect Inducement, Necromancy (One in particular was capable of bringing dead uruks back to life), Teleportation, Limited Empathic Manipulation with War Banners (Can drive nearby allies into a battle-induced fury) Attack Potency: Wall level (Can easily break skulls, heavily damage gigantic war machines, and defeat extremely weakened Captains. Can damage large stone towers in groups, and destroy large stone walls overtime. A small group of them can threaten and quickly overwhelm a Caragor) | Wall level+ (Can harm other captains who all of which are capable of tanking explosions) | Likely Multi-City Block level (Can defeat Dire Caragor, and are the only Uruk strong enough to guard Warchiefs, Can defeat Graug) | Multi-City Block level (Stronger than most Uruk, and can inflict heavy damage on Talion, and can defeat Graug) | At least Multi-City Block level (Is superior to the Warchiefs) | At least Multi-City Block level, likely higher (Helps lead Sauron's Uruks against Talion and is able to hurt Mid-Game Talion) Speed: Subsonic (Can keep up with Talion in combat) | Subsonic+ (Are somewhat close to Caragor in speed) | At least Subsonic+ (Far faster than before) | At least Subsonic+, likely higher | Hypersonic (Is by far the fastest Uruk) Lifting Strength: Peak Human | Class 1 (Can casually rip out heads) | Class 5 | Class K (Can pull down a Graug) Striking Strength: Wall Class (Can break down metal walls overtime and obliterate skulls) | Wall Class+ | Likely Multi-City Block Class | Multi-City Block Class | At least Multi-City Block Class | At least Multi-City Block Class, likely higher Durability: Wall level (Can survive attacks from other Uruk soldiers) | Wall level+ (Can tank explosions) | Likely Multi-City Block level (Often face other Elite Captains) | Multi-City Block level (Can fight other Warchiefs) | At least Multi-City Block level | At least Multi-City Block level, likely higher Stamina: Peak Human | Superhuman | Superhuman | At least Superhuman | Limitless Range: Standard Melee Range to Extended Melee range, Hundreds of meters with crossbows Standard Equipment: Swords, shields, crossbows, spears, halberds, traps, bombs, claws and much more Intelligence: Average (Proficient when it comes to combat, otherwise they are fools) | Likely Above Average (Much more skilled and can use wide variety of weaponry. Able to adapt quickly to the change of battle) | High | High | High | Genius Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Here are the several different class traits of the Uruk Key: Grunts | Captains | Elite/Epic/Legendary Captains | Warchief | Overlord | The Nemesis Note: The in-game warchief's, and Uruks are decided by game play, and there is no preset nemesis. Others Notable Victories: The Protagonist (Spooky's Jump Scare Mansion) The Protagonist's Profile (Speed was equalized and 9-B Captain was used) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Poison Users Category:Geniuses Category:Game Bosses Category:Bow Users Category:Axe Users Category:Sword Users Category:Shadow of Mordor Category:Fire Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Trap Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Necromancers Category:Berserkers Category:Summoners Category:Beast Masters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Game Characters Category:Orcs Category:Monsters